theendlessstarsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dichoterra System
Planet Name: Dichoterra (dīˈkät-ə-rä) *Mass: Approx 0.7 terran standard *Size: Approx 1.1 terran standard *Orbit: 1.2 terran years; *special, see below *Day Cycle: 30 terran hours Known Moons: Name: Maern *Mass: Approx 1.151 terran standard *Size: Approx 0.735 terran standard Name: Eirdras *Mass: Approx 1.176 terran standard *Size: Approx 0.741 terran standard Special Properties: Dichoterra has a rather unique internal working compared to most life supporting planets, in that it has a non-standard electromagnetic field. Normally an EMF of great strength is projected from life supporting worlds, acting as a shield from harmful radiation. In the case of Dichoterra, this field is almost non-existent, relying instead upon the twinned fields of it's orbiting moons to protect the surface. The two distinctively different moons, Maern and Eirdras, orbit Dichoterra in a rather odd manner; the two moons are each roughly +64~68% of the total mass of Dichoterra itself, despite each being rouhgly only 2/3rds of the physical size, due to a much more dense core for each of the moons. This leads to a very tight figure-eight style pattern of orbit, wherein the two moons orbit each other as a localized binary system, which becomes a trinary as Dichoterra itself weaves back and forth between the two on a regular basis. With this pattern in mind, Dichoterra maintains a waxing/waning effect from the two moons over a 14 day weekly lunar cycle. If the 1st day is directly between the two, then so, too, is the 8th day. The 2nd and 7th days are spent nearing and leaving Maern's orbit, the intervening period completely under the influence of Maern's rather unique mananetic field due to the specific presence of a nearly solid Anardrite core. The 9th and 14th days are spent, likewise, entering and leaving the orbit of Eirdras, which has an especially potent electromagnetic field, owing to a highly magnetic Neodymium core. The effects of this orbit and polarized fields means that, upon the 1st and 8th days of the lunar orbit, Dichoterra essentially has canceled out effects from both moons, disabling all forms of magic and electric-based technology temporarily during the transitional period. It also means that combined arcannotechnology fails to operate properly upon Dichoterra entirely. Due to the field mechanics of it's moons, Dichoterra relied heavily upon steam powered technology and hydraulics for most of it's evolutionary history of technology, as these continued to operate even during the period of Maern's supremacy in the sky. This is anticipated to be replaced with nuclear, and eventually antimatter tech in future years to replace the steam operated machinery. Electrical based technology and magical effects are completely nullified while the opposing moon is in supremacy. As such, though both are considered to be highly valuable during their four days of strength per lunar period, but otherwise neither are relied upon as they're non-consistent features within the world. One other abnormality due to the trinary localized system's orbit, is that of the sheer size of the moons and the relative tightness of their orbits. This tends to lead to a rapidly shifting amount of daylight upon Dichoterra itself, due in large part to extended lunar eclipses. This predictable, yet unstable day/night cycle has led to rather unique flora and fauna habits, with an abnormally large percentage of omnivores occupying the ecosystem due to such. With such a wide variety of omnivores present, the plant life upon Dichoterra has developed many potent defenses for survival, as well as many plants developing enormously accelerated growth cycles, often lasting only a few days at a time. The Ærdrael plant, for example, features a very potent method of growth wherein the root system dips down into one of Dichoterra's ley lines, drinking greedily of the mana in the ascension of Maern as the ley line is filled to the brim with energy. The plant then uses the energy found to rapidly accelerate its growth cycle, generating a series of vines which form a circle and pentagram with a large flower upon each point, each flower containing a brightly lit phosphorescent stigma which continue to emit their mana-derived glow even after the planet's orbit shifts to that of Eirdras. The purpose of the flowers and vines are to emit a surprisingly potent magical ward over the entirety of the plant, barring entry within the circle laid out by the vines. Within, the residual energy is depleted throughout the next week, feeding into a large seed. As Maern begins to ascend once more, the Ærdrael begins to wilt, the decomposition process releasing a combination of chemicals which lifts the seed directly into the plant's own protective ward, causing the last remnants of energy to shatter the seed, casting it about in all directions, each seed released having a weighted spine which drills into the ground where it lands, beginning the process anew. As can be expected, life upon Dichoterra can be found within either extreme of magic and electricity, with many creatures channeling potent electrical currents, and others utilizing magical effects, and some few showcasing traits of both at different times. Due to the typical nature of most neurons relying upon electrical signals being relayed, the development of the brain upon Dichoterra is significantly different from elsewhere in the universe, typically relying upon a two-hemispherical brain with one hemisphere devoted to the relatively normal electrical impulses, and the other devoted to mananetical impulses. This dichotomy leads to a complex array of inherent battery-like systems and large amounts of redundancy. In larger, more complex creatures, a second brain developing has become the standard, with each devoted to maintaining control during its own half of the orbital cycle. The interim between the two moon cycles tends to be handled by way of a form of torpor as one brain shuts down, entering into a low-level hibernation with the dominant brain taking control as the related moon's field grows in strength once more. What this has led to in practice, is that each individual of more complex species tend to have two distinctively different personalities which have little to no interaction with one another, nor any real similarity between their wants or desires. Much akin to damage within the corpus callosum in more traditional creatures, the one brain will tend to make up excuses for why a given action had been performed by the alter ego, allowing for a surprisingly high degree of cognitive association even among less advanced creatures. For the only sapient race to evolve upon Dichoterra, the Polaris, this issue of twinned yet divergent lives was confusing at first, though as written language was adopted, the issue was solved and soon the two halves of a being could at last communicate with one another by leaving messages for the previous half to read. This communication between the two halves quickly led to several individuals growing enamored, and eventually falling in love with their own other half. As the Polaris began to migrate out into space, however, and it was discovered that their own trinary system was largely unique among the worlds they came across, the species found that worlds with both magic and technology could sustain both brains simultaneously, allowing for direct conversation with one another. This doubling of the processing power and insight at any given time has led to the Polaris becoming one of the most advanced species after leaving their homeworld, rapidly accelerating in technological growth in a very short time span within the standards of the universe as a whole. Unfortunately for the Polaris, the issues with having two distinctly different brains each attempting to control the same body at the same time results in a significant amount of cooperation between the two halves required. Due to the complexities associated with such, and the vast differences of lifestyle and physiology between the space faring Polaris and the home bound Polaris has led to a series of remarkably destructive civil wars over whether to abandon their homeworld or refuse to leave it entirely. In the end, the severing of the Polaris who had been to space from their other half led to an inability to act as one, and despite having a powerful advantage against their homeworld dwelling cousins with the state of Torpor at regular intervals, those who had touched space still failed repeatedly in each of these wars until those remaining upon Dichoterra became xenophobic of their own people to the point of banishing them forever from the face of the planet and forbidding any further members of Polaris to leave again. As the species fragmented into two halves, one bound together with their second brain in space, and one which led separate lives on their world of origin, each of these groups renamed themselves. Those who remained behind on Dichoterra declared themselves the true Polarians, and took on the name of The Pure, speaking only of their wayward cousins as The Fallen. In contrast, those of the Polaris who left their homeworld behind know of themselves as The Kin, in regards to the kinship gained by being able to directly communicate with their second brain, while deeming those who remained behind as The Stagnant. Over time The Kin have spread to many other worlds, and the story is rather one sided in its telling to other species. Until recently, it was thought that the homeworld of The Kin had been destroyed entirely, though the truth has since been revealed, though The Pure continue to refuse any trade nor communication with outside species for fear of a repeat with what had happened with those they deem to be The Fallen. Internal politics aside, Dichoterra's moons have proven to be remarkably valuable sites for outposts, with The Pure refusing to leave their primary planet to do anything about such settlements, and The Kin refusing to go anywhere near either moon due to the physical severance of their bond with their mindmate. With neither half of the native species interested in staking a claim, mining and research bases have been created upon either moon, with Maern's great experimental research facilities and magical colleges providing almost as famous of a learning ground as Nocturne. Eirdras, meanwhile, has been converted into an enormous generator, with nearly the entirety of the moon's surface being mechanized and built into an intricate series of facilities with which several entire civilizations draw their planetary consumption of power.